


Best Kept to Ourselves

by Bookworm1121



Series: Queliot One Shots [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Alice and Quentin never got together, Canon Divergence, Dirty Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Margo is a shipper, Mike never dated Eliot, Rated M for language, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1121/pseuds/Bookworm1121
Summary: Margo wanted Quentin and Eliot to date, so she always set them up on dates. The irony? Quentin and Eliot were already secretly dating.





	Best Kept to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the prompt:  
> "Everyone keeps trying to set us up, but we've been secretly dating for years."

Eliot’s head was in Quentin’s lap while they watched the movie. Quentin played with Eliot’s loose curls, and Eliot sighed contently. Once the movie ended, they would go their separate ways, but for now, Eliot embraced the touch. 

“Margo is trying to set me up with you again,” Quentin said, chuckling. “She won’t believe I am dating, so she is trying to set me up with you.”

Eliot grinned, looking up at him, “The irony of her trying to set you up with your secret boyfriend.”

“Mmh, yes,” Quentin smiled. Quentin leaned down, pecking Eliot’s lips. His face hovered over Eliot’s before Eliot turned his head to watch the movie. “Why do you love Dirty Dancing so much?”

Eliot sighed and with a flick of a hand, the movie paused. Eliot sat up and face Quentin. “I’ll tell you, but you have to promise you won’t judge.”

Quentin nodded, taking Eliot’s hands. Quentin pressed his lips against them, encouraging Eliot to tell the story. Quentin waited until Eliot was ready, and he knew to not push Eliot to tell.

“I grew up on a farm in Indiana. Most of the time I stayed indoors unless my parents, more my father, made me work on the farming. I hated it. I hated the heat and the mess and the smell. I was different from most of them, in the town. It was a smaller town and not the most accepting down either,” Eliot said, looking at his lap. Quentin’s thumb traced circles around Eliot’s hand, taking in all the information.

“I watched Dirty Dancing a lot. It was my escape, I guess. Before I knew about magic, I pretended I could go on a summer trip and find a guy who would want me,” Eliot sighed, “So, I guess Dirty Dancing was a way to get through the shittiness of my life.”

Quentin nodded, “So, it’s like your Fillory?” 

Eliot looked at Quentin. Eliot nodded, leaning in and pecking Quentin’s lips. Eliot smiled at Quentin, “You’re amazing.”

Quentin looked down, biting his lip, “I’m not amazing.”

Eliot kissed Quentin’s cheek and sat back. Quentin moved between Eliot’s legs and he lay his head on Eliot’s chest. Eliot played with Quentin’s hair. Eliot grew the habit of playing with Quentin’s hair. He continued the movie. Eliot watched Quentin fell asleep. Once, Quentin was asleep, Eliot used his telekinetic powers to drape a blanket over Quentin. Eliot looked at the movie playing, humming to the songs.

 

Eliot looked down at Quentin, who was looking at Eliot and smiled, “Hey. Sleep well?”

“How long was I out?”

“Only an hour.”

Quentin sat up, rubbing his eyes, “Sorry I fell asleep.”

Eliot shrugged, “You look like you needed it, do you want to go upstairs?”

Quentin shook his head, “I need to study.”

Eliot rolled his eyes, “We can study in my room.”

Quentin laughed, “We both know we won’t be studying much if we go up in your room.”

Eliot grinned and kissed Quentin, “Fine, be a nerd. I’ll be upstairs.”

“Alright, I’ll be up once I finish.”

Eliot winked at Quentin and slide off the couch, “Love you.”

Quentin smiled, “Love you.”

. . .

Quentin knew Margo tried to set him up with Eliot when she pulled him to change. Quentin wanted to tell Margo, but both Quentin and Eliot wanted to keep it a secret. They liked keeping it to themselves.

“Margo, how many times will I tell you I’m taken before you believe me,” Quentin asked.

“When I meet him. Plus, if you are taken, why haven’t I met him yet?”

“We don’t want the attention on us,” Quentin shrugged. Margo adjusted Quentin’s shirt. “Why are you so keen on me dating Eliot?”

“Because, you two have this chemistry, and I’ve never seen Eliot so relax around you. You’re all he really has, other than me.”

“But why force it?”

“I’m not forcing it if you both aren’t denying. You never said no when I tell you I’m setting you up.”

“Does El know?”

Margo nodded, “He’s downstairs now. Now, go. If you want it to be a date, it can be a date. Or you can hang out with friends.”

Quentin chuckled, walking out the room. Quentin walked down the stairs and raised an eyebrow at Eliot. “She’s setting us up again.”

Eliot grinned, “She is, now come before she comes downstairs,” he chuckled. Eliot grabbed Quentin’s hand, leading him outside. “We can take this to our advantage.”

Quentin laughed, “Where are we going?”

“We are supposed to be going to a movie, but I have other plans. Instead, we are going to the usual spot.”

“Sounds good.”

Eliot and Quentin spent most their time by a tree on campus. Quentin read at the tree on occasions and Eliot took Quentin out at night to look at the stars. Sometimes they both sat in silence together, absorbing the others’ presence. 

“We should tell her,” Eliot said. He looked at Quentin, seriously. “If you want to. I will not force you.”

Quentin stopped, making Eliot face him. He was surprised Eliot wanted to tell Margo. When they discussed the secrecy, Eliot told Quentin he didn’t want to make a deal of the relationship unless Eliot knew it was the real deal. Eliot didn’t want to both with the drama if they broke up.

“You want to . . . go public?”

Eliot smiled, leaning down and kissing Quentin, and Quentin kissed him back. “Yes, I do. I want people to know about us, and I want this to be the real thing. I love you, Q.”

“I love you too!” Quentin grinned hugging Eliot’s torso, “Let’s go public. Should we tell Margo first since she’s been trying to get us together for months now?”

“Yeah, let’s go inside,” Eliot said. Eliot wrapped his arm around Quentin’s shoulder. “I’ll fix us drinks so we have something to go to if things blow up.”

“I don’t think it will blow up since she’s been trying to set us up since Julia cast the spell on me.”

Eliot nodded, “Still. She might get pissed we kept it a secret.”

“She’ll get over it. She loves you, El. She wouldn’t let this ruin your friendship.”

Eliot walked to the bar and Quentin walked to the couch. Margo looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

“Bambi, what do you to drink?” Eliot asked.

“Usual,” she shrugged, “Why didn’t you two go to the movie?”

Quentin shrugged, sitting on the couch, “Didn’t feel like it.”

Eliot gave Margo and Quentin their drinks. Eliot made himself one and then sat next to Quentin. “Bambi, we’ve got news for you.”

“What? Is a new line out or do you have gossip for me to hear?”

“I guess you can say gossip,” Quentin said, stirring the glass. 

“Bambi, Q, and I have been dating while you were trying to set us up.”

Margo furrowed her eyebrows, “What?”

“Q and I are together. I’m surprised you didn’t catch on sooner since he is always sleeping in my room.”

“Are you mad?” Quentin asked, casting his eyes downward. Eliot’s hand squeezed Quentin’s knee, comforting. “I don’t want you to be mad at us for keeping this from you.”

“Q, I’m not mad,” Margo said, “Maybe a little annoyed you guys didn’t tell me sooner, but I’m not mad.”

Quentin sighed in relief and leaned into Eliot. Eliot wrapped an arm around Quentin, giving Quentin more room. 

“Just don’t get all mushy around me,” Margo teased, “I know how much of a romantic El can be when he wants to be.”

Quentin laughed, “Okay, sure.”

“She’s not wrong, Q.”

Margo squealed, “Oh yes! Wait till Todd finds out. We’ve been betting on this for months.”

Eliot laughed, “Only you would bet against Todd.”

“El, we love Todd,” she laughed, “How long have you guys been dating?”

“Since the hedge bitches stole our book.”

“What! That’s like nearly six months!”

Eliot shrugged, “I wanted to make sure it was right.”

“And it is,” Margo said it more as a statement than a question. Eliot smiled, “I’m happy for you, El. And you too Q. You two deserve each other.”

Quentin smiled, nuzzling his face into Eliot’s side. Eliot twirled a piece of Quentin’s hair. Margo sipped her drink, absorbing the scene. She noticed how Eliot was more delicate with Quentin. The small touches and the body language. She had never seen him so relaxed. She noticed Quentin and how he was more open towards Eliot. Both their body language showed trust and love. 

Margo thought back to the last months. She felt obvious. There were obvious signs they were in a relationship. The most obvious one was the decrease of substance Eliot took, and Eliot took no interest in Mike. 

“That explains Mike now.”

“Hmm?” Eliot asked, “What do you mean?”

“That alumni, Mike. He was like interested in you and you like did nothing. It was when Q was at Brakebills South.”

“Isn’t Mike the guy who tried to kill me, but hurt Penny instead?”

Eliot nodded, “Yeah.”

“He tried to make a move on you?” Quentin sat up, looking at Eliot. 

“Don’t get jealous,” Eliot said, taking Quentin’s hands. “I turned him down because I didn’t want him. I want you.”

Quentin nodded, “Okay.”

“And what about Brakebills South? Didn’t he turn you all into foxes and don’t most of you end up fucking?”

Quentin scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed, “Nothing happened. Alice and I raced. After she went off to see Penny. I think they hooked up, but he also was moping about Kady leaving.”

Eliot played with Quentin’s fingers, entwining their hands and the untwining their hands. Quentin lay back down against Eliot’s chest, and Eliot kissed the top of Quentin’s head. Margo smiled at the scene. She had never seen Eliot intimate towards a lover. She was happy for them.


End file.
